


【麦藏隐源藏】你和你弟弟说的不一样（开车） by西让

by JeanC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Seems like a Dub-Con, 半藏太好吃了我要开一列火车, 好奇怪啊AO3统计的字数, 而且到底该怎么在段首空格啊摔！, 麦爹我爱你
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanC/pseuds/JeanC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克雷压低声音的话伴着湿热的呼吸在半藏的耳边萦绕，最后一个字落下，极度的酸麻在下腹爆炸开来……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【麦藏隐源藏】你和你弟弟说的不一样（开车） by西让

**Author's Note:**

> 。）Rating: E  
> 。）Warning: Rape/Non-Con，变成了Dub-Con  
> 。）Words: 4108  
> 。）借梗续写注意，原文ao3走→Genji sends his love! xoxo by potatopotato：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7055455?view_adult=true  
> 。）群里的病友们非常可以hhhh 看我的洪荒之力！  
> 。）弃权声明：文中人物不属于我，属于我我还用写？！

    麦克雷压低声音的话伴着湿热的呼吸在半藏的耳边萦绕，最后一个字落下，极度的酸麻在下腹爆炸开来，身前的阴茎在没有任何刺激的情况下喷射在自己赤裸的腹部。半藏不知道自己是否在最后喊叫了，过激的快感只让他脑子里一片空白，绷紧的腹部颤抖着，在模糊的意识下似乎听到了枪手喑哑的宣布：“你……和你弟弟说的不一样……”

    麦克雷自认是一个见识多广的人，但眼前的景象却让他几乎移不开视线：这个不久前还像狼一样矫健的男人正脱力地在他身下喘息，脸上的晕红柔软了锋利的眉梢，湿润的眼角带上模糊的春意，健硕的胸肌随着呼吸上下起伏，紧实的腹部带着白浊不断颤抖……实在是……过于诱人了。  
    大餐在前，麦克雷又是从来不委屈自己的人，他抽出深埋在半藏身体里的三根金属手指，上面还带着肉穴里的体液，黏黏腻腻，便往半藏胸上抹去。异样的触感让半藏绷了一下，胸部一弹，主动贴上了冰凉的掌心。麦克雷一愣，很快就毫不客气地揉了一把。锻炼有素的胸肌放松时手感十足，柔软之余颇有弹性，半藏在刺激之下被动地绷实肌肉，却只能维持一会便松懈下来。恣意的揉捏带来了不适的同时却隐隐有一丝异样从深处向上蔓延，直击乳尖，粉色的乳头几乎是第一时间就硬挺了起来。  
    “哦？”牛仔很快发现了这个悄悄享受的小东西，在他手掌的动作下突起的乳头无疑承受了更多的刺激，它变得更加坚硬的同时肿大起来。前岛田家主再次变得急促的呼吸无疑道出了他的感受。麦克雷恶意地停了下来，看着半藏无意识地挺胸，脸上透露出一丝焦躁。他盯着立在空气中的乳尖轻笑一声，凑了上去。

    “……啊！”紧缩的乳尖突然就被包裹在湿热之中，一直紧咬牙关的半藏被激得泄出了一声，未等他再次把感觉压抑下去，在乳头上弹动的舌尖便卸下了他浑身的力气。本来以为根本不会有感觉的地方正在被麦克雷的舌头鞭打着，每一次都带来细密的快感，满满地聚集在尖端，使其更加肿大，充血挺立。  
    半藏细小的呻吟声取悦了麦克雷，他抬起头来观察了一下自己的杰作，唔，变得好大，好像再吸吸就能出奶一样，“哟，怎么这么肿？我来帮你舔舔。”  
    半藏把这想象成一场酷刑，却不能阻止自己在快感的潮流中越陷越深，被舔舐的瞬间他逼发出了一声叫喊，身体抖抖索索地靠向麦克雷，不由自主地蹭动，换来了强烈的吮吸。他一下子瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴好像在重复不停地说“不不不不不”脱离了意识的身体更加用力地挺起，追随着更加强烈的刺激。  
    麦克雷为半藏的反应而着迷，他专注着唇舌的同时另一只手顺着半藏结实的身体曲线抚摸着，摸到腹部的时候，突然触碰到一个炽热的物体。真是厉害，这样便又硬起来了吗？  
刚才并没有怎么照顾这个地方的枪手突然又对半藏的枪有了兴趣，他虚握着这个生机勃勃的东西，还下意识地估摸了一下……不错，在亚洲人中应该算是大的了，不过比起他自己嘛……不得不说麦克雷奇妙的自信是有来源的。  
    他握着阴茎干撸了一圈，让掌心贴着更为敏感的底部皮肤，有力的脉搏透过掌心传了过来，便不轻不重地按揉了一下，松开手，就感到这根东西迫不及待地弹起，打在他腹部。半藏被他扒得差不多了，只剩一点衣服遮了和没遮一样，而麦克雷现在只是脱了护甲和手套而已。虽然他自己早就硬得发疼……

    这样便带了些恶劣的心思，手指再次摸上了茎干，顺着鼓鼓的尿道摩挲向上，握住了柔嫩的龟头。  
    “唔！”他差点压不住半藏剧烈弹起的身体，下意识地抬头，却发现半藏用手臂挡住了自己的脸，露出来的一小片满是潮红。  
    这么敏感吗？  
    麦克雷一挑眉，用拇指在脆弱的尿道口不断研磨，食指磨蹭着冠状沟。不堪折磨的小孔难耐地吐出粘稠的前液，拇指抬起拉出一段细丝，落下抹去又吐出更多，欲液布满了整个龟头，亮晶晶的十分好看。底下粗大的茎干充血肿胀，徒劳地搏动着却不能移动分毫。传来的喘息声愈发难耐，急促而不稳。  
    他还想听更多。

    半藏现在已经被欲望折磨得不知所以，自己骄傲的男性象征被别人掌控带来了未知的刺激，他现在只想……只想……“呃！……”有什么冰凉的东西触摸着他的茎身，温度差刺激得他浑身一抖。冰凉的触碰顺着鼓胀的尿道划下，直抵根部，按在囊袋和茎身的连接处。仿佛可以感受到凝聚在阴囊上的视线，胀大的睾丸不安地提起，暴露出圆润的轮廓，便被纳入手中。  
    掌心兜着沉甸甸的阴囊，手指划过会阴抵住了刚刚才被自己蹂躏过的地方。睾丸在囊袋中不安地蠕动。

    岛田半藏的声音停滞了。  
    又来一次吗？被指奸到射精，按摩前列腺达到不由自主的高潮。

    金属的指尖在穴口不轻不重地按揉，阴囊也在被持续刺激着，冰冷的金属早就被传得温热。龟头上的手离开了，不一会便感到穴口被炽热的东西抵住了。  
    “不……”这比指奸屈辱了一百倍，不不不绝对不行！

    “啧。”枪手松开手改为扣住他精壮的腰，把不断往后缩的人拉了回来，扶着自己的枪慢慢抵入柔软的密穴，“唔……真紧……你是第一次吗？……不会疼的……嘶……刚才已经好好开拓过了……”  
    麦克雷的粗状的阴茎完美体现了西方人的生理优势，被强行撑开的壁肉紧紧地缠绕着入侵的巨物，极力的推挤只能却只能给侵略者带来更大的快感。他不断轻声赞叹着半藏给自己带来的快感，一字不落地传达给另一个人。肠壁能清楚地感受到巨物的形状以及它是怎么推进的，不怎么难受却十足诡异，加之耳边淫秽的话，半藏整个人都烧了起来，羞耻更胜。  
    前列腺的位置其实非常浅，就藏在入口之后的一个曲处，手指可以十分轻易地触碰到。进入的过程在枪手的刻意下显得异常漫长，但也很快就抵在了曲弯处。枪手停了下来。

    “知道这是什么地方吗？”带着喘息的调笑声在通红的耳边响起，“刚刚才玩过，你应该不会忘记的。”  
    半藏一声不出，但是更加剧烈蠕动的肠肉给出了答案。强势的枪口隔着薄薄的肠壁威胁性地抵着男人最脆弱的地方，难堪又折磨。  
    麦克雷并不十分在乎岛田半藏的回答，所以他也没有刻意去等，很快便继续挺进的动作。龟头在后力的作用下大力地压迫前列腺，立刻，躺在腹部阴茎便弹跳了一下，直直地立起，稠密的液体被从顶端挤出，肿胀发红得似乎下一秒就要爆发。但怎么会这么容易就结束。巨大的快感只持续了很短的时间，很快枪支便被推挤过曲弯，直到整支都埋进温热的肉穴中。  
    “啊哈……感受到我的枪了吗？我可不是经常拿它出来用的。”枪手做爱的时候怎么就不能闭嘴！情势此时相对缓和，岛田半藏也终于能够分心来嫌弃麦克雷的恶劣。烙铁一般炽热的物体正深埋在自己的体内，透过肠壁甚至可以感受到那支上有力的搏动。半藏有些恍惚，到底事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。起初十足的厌恶与憎恨被快感的浪潮冲刷得一干二净，只剩下被征服的肉体，在欲海上浮沉。快点……快点结束吧。  
    岛田半藏把麦克雷的头按低，恶狠狠的、咬牙切齿地开口：“要做就快动，闭上你的嘴别再磨磨蹭蹭的！”挡着脸的手臂也放开了，露出那双湿润发红的眼睛，带着挑衅：“除非你说……你不行。”  
    麦克雷其实是很容易伺候的主，本来不抱希望半藏会开口，能哼哼几声也就不错了。没想到他现在不但开口了，还会这样挑事。枪手的眼里漫起了笑意，“居然被这样说……看来我的确不够卖力……”双手握着半藏有力的腰部，又往里挺动了几下，听着他几声轻哼，便不再停滞，猛地抽出大半，用力顶入，恶意地一下子撞在曲弯。  
    “呃啊……！……这……”就是这里，带来恶魔般快感的地方，壁肉紧张地绞紧，却不能阻止枪口一次次地撞向不能设防的弱点。阴茎像是坏掉一样，在撞击下持续不断地渗出前液，被撞一次就吐出一大股，淫水滴滴答答地流下，裹住整个茎干，在空气中被冷却便又被覆盖。他渴望得发疼，被刺激的前列腺带来的持续不断的快感积聚在下腹，却没有发泄地出口。睾丸在囊袋中不安地缩起又松下，胀大饱满地暴露出来，却得不到一点抚慰。  
    正在被快感折磨的时候，突然似乎听到枪手说了什么，便被就着还连接的状态被翻了过去。

    “什！……？”撞击的感觉因为体位的变化而更加强烈，沉甸甸垂下的阴囊被另一个拍打得摇晃不止，“啊……啊！……”快感层层叠加到无法忍耐的强度，淫水甩落在地上，留下淫秽的印记，小口不断开合着几乎要抽搐，还差一点……一点就……  
    真是……太舒服了……麦克雷不断赞叹着耶稣上帝管他什么乱七八糟的神灵，还有岛田半藏的屁股。被紧紧包裹，壁肉紧张的蠕动就像是对茎干附加的按摩，特别是每次他特意撞在前列腺的时候，得到便是加倍的紧致。爽爆了。枪手被欲望驱动着，失了节奏，有力的腰部不断挺动，追求最极致的快感。  
    前列腺几乎是在被鞭挞一般，过激的快感在下腹胡冲乱撞，寻找着喷薄的出口。尿道口抽搐地张开，可怜兮兮挤出最后几滴清液，猛地喷发！

    喷发的时候身体还在被不断顶弄，浓稠的白浊被晃动的阴茎甩得到处都是，甚至还有一些甩到了自己的胸腹。  
    岛田半藏到达高潮时绞紧的肠壁把麦克雷也推上了顶端，他闷哼一声，把自己顶入深处，射了出来。

    真是一场畅快淋漓的性爱，麦克雷俯在半藏身上，把头埋在那人颈后，喘着气回味。岛田半藏也在喘息，却很快就平复了下来。“从我身上下去。”声音沙哑。  
    既然已经做完，麦克雷也早就已经把源氏的话传到了，那接下来他们就应该分道扬镳。虽然一开始自己并不情愿，不过也有爽到，又不是女人，没什么损失……除了自己的自尊心。  
    “你在生气吗？”枪手并没有立刻离开，反而在自己话中抓出了不快的情绪。  
    “……”这让他怎么回答。  
    沉默了一会，感到自己身上一轻，岛田半藏便也撑起身体站了起来，一抬头就看到牛仔拎着水壶。  
    他皱起眉头，不动声色地后退一步。  
    “哇哦哇哦，我没有这么禽兽还想对你做什么，只是……”牛仔的视线在自己腿间徘徊不去，“你……需要清理一下……”声音带上了喑哑。  
    岛田半藏眉间的皱折更深，“不，不用了。”他只想干脆地离开这里，虽然现在腿根还在微微颤抖，股间的黏腻也实在难受，不过义肢还在支撑着，他可以自己找到地方安身……该死的他只是不想再和这个人独处一室而已。  
    麦克雷眼睁睁地看着岛田半藏快速地穿戴好所有衣物，拿起弓箭便从窗口翻了出去。  
    “唔……好吧。”麦克雷撇撇嘴，看来是被讨厌了。但是岛田他自己也有爽到不是？东方人的心思真难懂……说起来要是源氏知道自己没忍住上了他哥哥的话……肯定会气疯的。这么想着却并没有什么危机感，他常年与死亡同行，又有什么可以让他担忧呢？及时行乐就好。

    很快他便也收拾好了自己，转身离开，走门。情欲的气息被风带走，只剩下房间角落的淫水的痕迹作为这场情事的证据。

\--FIN. 


End file.
